millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170128210823/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170129153210
@Labatadoria I think I have never stated that Noel is shit on the mission itself. He is mostly for the buff for a lot of people (just like Monica IMO), and his usability is most likely above Monica, but I'd not point at "You need power? Get Noel" (actually, I'd not say it about any mages as I find them underwhelming. The only mage I can fully stand behind is Pallis as she is crazy good when maxskilled, on the level of plat mages) About Spica - what I ment was that I'm not sure whenever getting her is a always priority. If he is pretty close to AW his first unit (and possibly he is), then I'd suggest spending first 300 DCs onto three awakenings rather than Spica and awakening for her (and a lot of fodder for her). Sure, go for Spica! If you had both of them at CC40 I'd say to level her out any day! But if you are close to Awakenings, or care about getting there quickly, Spica may be more long term for you. IMO Bashira may be in fact better of the two archers anyway - especially if you dont have any other strong damage dealers - her Triple Shot can just wreck unarmored stuff way quicker, and her skill cooldown make her viable opening while Spica isn't the 'black level of early game cheat'. I'd say that he most likely doesnt need two CC70 archers to do orb missions. Then there is a question - whenever he should spend few tincans on Bashira and level other stuff up, or spend a bunch of DC's, spend a bunch of fodder and then throw some extra tincans at Spica. IMO for your everyday use there will be no significat difference between Bashira and Spica, and getting for example Bashira+Bernice and getting some DCs ready for AW of them is better than getting Spica alone. Adele - same stuff. Sure, 50CC~35 Adele would be just as good as Calliope, and he should do this at some point. But IMO if he has mincosted 3/5skilled Calliope already, Having even 50CC50 Adele wont be big progress (and I'm not sure whenever he needs 2nd witch yet. IMO he may bench even Calliope once he has archer that can reliably kill Red Gargoyles, and again, IMO he should grab Duelist / 3rd healer from CC28 bench to the team (good for blind maps - if you run 2 healers team you cant make any mistake in placing them) / level up Ertel from lvl 24 to pre-CC 50 etc. FFS his Bashira doesnt have full AFF yet. Sure, Adele would be good addition that would most likely bench Calliope, but IMO it isnt wort it yet. Hell, he is running Khuri (me not like!) that has already 2/5 skill (which means she ate some other silver most likely) at 0AFF (!) 50CC50 Khuri deals 202 ATK normally and +96 ATK from Affection! He has CC57 Odette with 0 AFF (and CC25 Noel with 100%AFF?). He doesnt need more units, he needs to round up his composition, and whenever he will end up with CC60 100%AFF Odette or CC60 100%AFF Noel isn't that important (you will never say "If I only had Odette I would have won this game"). Kerry, his only duelist (as much as I dislike Kerry for being pretty shitty - especially after all the plat event duelist that are amazing), he is saying that he isn't using her lately. His only duelist. I dont know what kind of level of maps you have to play to say 'I never need any duelist', but most likely you overlevel some stuff. All hard maps are broken through using duelists (or possibly a lot of them swaping their health pool around etc.). As much as I again call Kerry shitty, and dont like her AFF bonus (ATK/DEF would be way better IMO), having her as your only duelist is passable - and his one has only 37AFF. Getting 2nd Healer ready (CC40 100% AFF) and Kerry ready (again CC40 100AFF) is IMO waaay more important than going for Spica or benching Calliope for Adele. IMO almost the rule of thumb would be (if the unit isnt 50CC35 ~100%AFF, she is barely worth a spot in the party, and leveling her up should be so easy that using her with anything lower that it is really just hindering your progress). Just look at the Poor Troopers video of Gem: White Archer. Three healers (Iris, Alissa, Dorca), Bashira, Daniela '(skill 3/5!), '''Leanne '+ 'Bernard '(here he says that you most likely need Bernice to make setup stable - and here his Shizuka may be not good enough due to underwhelming skil), '''Pallis, Cypria '''(bring out Kerry?) and '''Katie. All about 50CC50 (bashira and Cypria 50CC70, but Cypria is IMO overkill) with what I assume 100AFF, and few of them have some skill ups (Dorca skill 2/5, Leannee 4/5 for 760 DEF, 50CC70 Shizuka can have 687 with prince buff + her heal skill so here he should be ok if he levels her up) and that is all. IMO this what he should aim for (or setup that can work simmilarly), and then to rush AW (once he AW Archer other orb missions will get easier and easier). Swapping Calliope for Adele before you can get the orbs is IMO not the correct order :) Not when running low on affection items :P If we get TP rotation before he can get Spica... then he will get Chydis first :P IIRC Spica is pretty often in TP rotation. IMO he should get Spica after he AW ~3-5 units (Bashira, Iris, Bernice/Shizuka, Adele, and a duelist... Charlotte?). If his bottleneck in Awakening units will be DC then he should IMO AW first and then get Spica. If he runs low on fodder/gold/tincans/orbs for his awakenings and will have surplus of DCs then sure, I'd get Spica (but then she will funnel some of the fodder to herself).